Starting Over
by Babo
Summary: Present time, the past Kenshin-gumi have all met and are the best of friends. But they're missing the most important person... Kaoru. When they finally find her under the most unusual circumstances, what'll happen? -Hiatus-
1. Going to Japan

Starting Over

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X... Actually... I don't own anything... please don't sue... just enjoy... and no stealing idea!!

Also, thanks to **_donna8157_** for beta-reading the chapter!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru typed on the computer and rubbed her eyes sleepily. In the other room her friend and boss, Lila, was screaming into the phone.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't do it over the fax or the phone?? Face to face?! Do you know how busy I am, Shinomori?" Lila shouted.

Kaoru let out a tiresomesigh. It seemed that the transaction wit the Aoiya Inc. wasn't going all that well.

"Goddamn you and have a bright and happy morning, Mr. Aoshi." Lila said, changing her tone completely and slamming the phone down.

Kaoru sighed, "Lila... how many times did I tell you not to yell at other powerful people who can threaten our business?"

Lila giggled, "Aoiya Inc.? They have nothing on me!! I just want to take down Kanryuu Takeda. That's our common goal or I wouldn't have to work with Mr. Iceman over there who lives freakin' half-way across the world in Japan."

Lila sighed as her cell phone ringed. "I disconnected the phone so how the hell did Aoshi Shinomori get my cell number?"

"Who knows, who cares?" Kaoru mumbled under her breath.

Lila put her phone in the ear; opening her mouth, ready to scream except for the scream died down in her throat. She seemed to listen to him. A scheming grin lit up on her face as she began to nod and look at Kaoru once in a while. Kaoru did not like that look... she did not like it at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please someone explain to me how only a day ago I was in California, enjoying myself in a secluded mansion near the beach and now I'm in Kyoto, Japan, waiting for Mr. Ice-Blue-Eyes to show up!?" Kaoru screamed. The people in the airport stared strangely at her and Kaoru just noticed how attention grabbing she was.

She growled at the people who dared to stare at her and went on her way. She carried only a light purse with her, for her makeup. Lila promised her many clothes and a lot of money for this job. And it wasn't even all that hard. 

Just _being_ in Japan made her insane. She felt cold and quickly ran to the driver who held the name, "Lila Johansson."

"Ms. Johansson?" the driver asked in accented English. Well, they had sent an English-speaking driver, now had they?

"Actually, I prefer Lila-san but if you wish to speak to me in English, that's fine." Kaoru spoke in perfect Japanese. Like a native. 

The man made a surprised gesture and spoke, "I'm glad you speak Japanese... English is rather difficult for me." 

Kaoru smiled warmly at him, "Yes. English is rather hard... So... are we leaving now?"

The driver smacked his forehead, "I'm sorry Lila-san. Right this way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You what?!" Misao yelled.

"I invited Lila-san to stay with us. It seemed that the deal was not going very well, even with all the technology we had. It would just be better for us to talk face-to-face." Aoshi replied calmly. 

"But, what about Kenshin and the rest?" Misao asked.

"What about them?"

"They're supposed to be here and stay in Kyoto with us!! Remember?" Misao reminded him.

"Yes... They are... They will have the pleasure of meeting Lila-san."

"You mean the screaming bitch you're always talking to on the phone?" A new voice added to the conversation. Aoshi felt the ki of Sano, Kenshin, Megumi and Yahiko. ****

"Oi!! Rooster head!! Not even a hi?" Misao berated as her eyes lit up at the sight of her friends. 

"Rooster head? Why you weasel!" Sano countered back.

"Maa, maa... we shouldn't be fighting." Kenshin chided gently from behind.

"Why is Kanryuu so important?"

"Megumi-san asked the favor of me. Besides, wouldn't it be more polite to give my old... _boss_ a warning before he starts anything dangerous?" Aoshi sipped his tea.

"He doesn't need the opium anymore but he might invent even more dangerous drugs," Megumi whispered from behind Sano.

"I bet Kenshin could just go in and kick his ass!" Yahiko shouted.

"No swearing, kid!" Misao scolded him. 

"Don't call me a kid!!" he yelled at her. 

The phone rang amidst this all. "Shut up," said Aoshi. It was so rare that Aoshi would give a direct order on them all that they just watched with wide eyes as Aoshi put the phone on speaker.

_"Hello?"_

"Yes, Beshimi. What is it?"

"I found Lila-san. She speaks Japanese perfectly! Almost as if she were a native. She's nothing like you described. First of all, she has black hair, blue eyes. The only thing that you said about her that fits is her temper. She can scream bloody murder. Let me tell you.  But if you talk to her a bit, she's rather nice." ****

"What color is her hair again?" Aoshi asked, his voice suddenly sharp.

_"Black... did I say anything wrong?"_

"Yes... Beshimi... The real Lila... her hair is blonde... she has brown eyes, too. And she's _definitely_ not nice..."

_"What should I do??"_

Aoshi sighed. "Just bring her to my mansion... we'll figure something out."

As soon as he hung up the phone, it rang again, Aoshi putting it again on the speaker.

"_Mr. Shinomori?" _an English voice came.

"Ahh... yes, Ms. Lila. I'm sorry, it seems that someone played a cruel joke on us... Someone disguised herself as you and tricked our driver... I'll have another person get you right away..."

"Uhh... the person who disguised herself as me... She is me..."

"Excuse me?" Misao asked in thickly accented English. 

"Exactly what I meant. I was too busy to be in Kyoto. I have my own business to run you know... That's why I sent my best friend and secretary. Kaoru Kamiya. I'm-"

The rest of her words were a blur as the people in the room blinked.

"Kaoru Kamiya?? Are you sure that's her name??" Aoshi yelled in to the phone.

"Yes... Kamiya Kaoru, to say it in the Japanese way... Well, I have to be going... Please give her the same respect you would give me..."

**_-beep-_**__

"Oh gods..." Misao sobbed.

After all these years... they finally found her.

A/N: I'm _almost_ close to finishing the other stories I thought I might post another one... you guys will have to wait for a while until I update on this... but you never know... please review!! I want to see if you guys like this story... PLEASE review!!

Tell me how you feel...

Even if it is just a simple feed back... I'd love to know that people are reading and liking this fic!

Thanks!


	2. True Identity

Going Back

Chapter 2 – True Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. Please do not use!!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Kaoru yelled in frustration, "I'm _not_ your Kaoru!!"

They sat in the living room, Kaoru crossing her arms stubbornly and the others desperately trying to make her listen. 

"But you have to be!!" Yahiko insisted, grabbing his swollen cheek. When Kaoru had walked in through the door, Yahiko had jumped her, screaming 'busu.' It didn't take a genius to know from the slap that Kaoru definitely did not appreciate being jumped.

"Tanuki-"

"I do not look like a raccoon so please refrain from calling me one, kitsune-san." Kaoru smirked at Megumi.

"Look... umm... Kamiya-san-" Aoshi tried to say but was interrupted by Kaoru, "Who told you I was Kamiya?? I am Lila Johansson."

"Well, unless there can be two Lila's. I don't think that's it, because the real Lila called a couple of minutes ago, to warn us of your arrival."

Kaoru sighed, "Fine. I'm Kaoru Kamiya. But this I'm sure of. I'm not your Kaoru. Look... I don't believe in this reincarnation crap. I happen to be a minor in science." 

"Besides," she casually added as she walked the front door. "There is no way I'd date much less marry a pretty boy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sano... Do I really look... pretty?" Kenshin asked miserably. 

"Kenshin!! You can ask Kaoru yourself!! We have to look for her in this damned huge city! God... it's nothing compared to Tokyo but Kyoto's pretty big." Sano muttered.

Kenshin stood in awe. He was in Kyoto. After the whole Shishio thing... and his past name as a Hitokiri Battousai... Kenshin shook his head. He needn't think of things like that... especially when Kaoru was missing.

That's when he heard her voice. Screaming. Yelling. Furious. 

"Damn you Lila!! These people are crazy-" that's all he heard. He then wildly swung his head around, trying to locate her with his eyes.

"Hey little lady," he heard a husky voice ask. Aoshi, too, had heard Kaoru's upset voice and now he heard her sigh.

"Look, Lila. Let me take care of business- No, not with Aoshi... Call you back in a few," then direction her voice to the thug, she said, "Look, I'm not in the mood today. Do you know how it feels when people ask you, 'Hey! Are you the Kaoru from the Meiji Era?' Well, I do, buddy. And it pisses me off." 

With Misao's delicate ninja ears, she heard knuckles cracking, and then she heard a sinister version of Kaoru's voice. She could almost hear the smirk in the tone, "You caught me in a _really_ bad mood."

Sano winced as he could hear (and picture) Kaoru beating the thug up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru cursed and swore as she walked in to the walkway. She sneezed and the wrapped the just-bought leather jacket even closer around her shoulders. She cursed again and rang the bell.

The brown spiky haired man opened the door, half-smiling, half-smirking, said, "Whatever happened to lead you here?"

Kaoru glared at him. "I know for a fact that you were there while I beat up the idiot. I also know that you bribed all the hotels not to let me in. I want to know the reason."

"Actually... Kaoru-dono... I was the one who did it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So... you basically laid the trap so that there was no where to go except here?" Misao asked, in awe of Kenshin.

"Yes..." Kenshin rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh..." 

There was no reason to ask why. 

There was an awkward silence when Yahiko opened his mouth, "What are we going to do? Why doesn't she remember anything?? Can we make her remember? And why does she hit so _hard?_" 

"I'm telling you, I don't remember because I didn't know you people in my so-called past life." 

They turned to see her, in a cloud-soft, and short towel wrapped around her. Water ran down her face, down her neck, down her collarbone, into where the eyes could not see. She looked innocently at them, a pout on her face. Her raven hair clung to her face, her neck, her shoulders, wherever it could touch.

Gods... she was beautiful...

Kenshin could feel his possessiveness run through his veins and in the blink of an eye, he was blocking her from their view.

"Whoa..." Kaoru blinked.

"What are you doing without any clothes on?" Kenshin asked huskily, his eyes a flecked with amber.

Kaoru had to remind herself to answer as she gazed into his eyes, "I couldn't find any of my clothes... the driver said he'd bring them to me... and he never did..."  

"Well, then," Misao said, stepping between Kenshin and Kaoru, "I'm sure we could find _something_ for you to wear until Beshimi brings those clothes of yours." 

With that, Misao dragged a blushing Kaoru to her room.

Megumi pursed her lips tightly and followed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao walked down the stairs of the mansion, not sure about many things. Kaoru was asleep in her room, and Megumi walked beside her. Silently.

"What do you think about this?" Megumi's sharp voice cut into her mind.

"I don't know...  I thought... Well, she certain looks like our Kaoru. Acts like her too, to a limit though..." Misao responded hesitantly.

"I'm a doctor, Misao."

"Eh? Besides the fact that I know that you're a doctor already, what does it have to do with anything?" Misao asked, confused and curious.

"I think... Well, it hasn't been researched up to _this_ point..."

Now Misao was really curious.

"Please tell me, Megumi!"

"Well, I don't know specifically when I got my memory... I just had it... and I just knew automatically that it was my past life... you know?? Well, didn't _you_ have it like that?" 

Misao nodded, her jade eyes sparkling in thirst for more information. 

"Well, so when I was old enough and met you guys... I was curious... I mean, I was happy in meeting Ken-san, Sano, and you but... I was curious!!"

"Yeah... I know what you mean..."

"I researched on it..."

"Get to the point, Megumi!!" Misao cried out at last.

Megumi laughed a little at Misao's impatience and then suddenly, as quick as lightning, her face got serious. She looked at Misao straight in the eye and said, "We remember because we wanted and want to... Kaoru has suppressed her memories... She doesn't want to remember us..."

A/N: Ummm... don't kill me!! Okay… at least I updated!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE review... I was NOT supposed to write a chapter for this story... This story was supposed to be an hiatus, but noooo... 

Just please review!! Don't let my hard work go to waste!!

Also!! I'm looking for a beta-reader!! Anyone interested E-mail me!!


	3. Renewed Relationships

_Megumi laughed a little at Misao's impatience and then suddenly, as quick as lightning, her face got serious. She looked at Misao straight in the eye and said, "We remember because we wanted and want to... Kaoru has suppressed her memories... She doesn't want to remember us..."_

Starting Over 

Chapter 3 – Renewed Relationship(s)

Disclaimer: I do not own RuroKen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru woke up, yawning loudly. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains already. Kaoru literally had to pick herself up from the bed and walk towards the window. She spread the curtains apart wide and let the sun glare into her face. Then after a moment, she looked out to be greeted by a beautiful rose garden.

She discreetly opened the window, her face overwhelmed by the rose fragrance. She breathed in loud gulps for a while. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying my garden."

"Makmachi-san!" 

"You can call me Misao. Kamiya-san."

Kaoru blinked for a second before replying smoothly. "You can call me Kaoru, too."

"Ahh, then. Shall we go down for lunch?" Misao asked, very nervous. It was Kaoru, all in all, but she was without the memories of the past after all.

"Of course," Kaoru said, still feeling awkward.

"Aren't you going to dress out of your pajamas?" Misao asked.

"Nope," Kagome said, tainted innocence streaking through her voice. She had fire in her eyes. Misao saw and gulped. 

"O-Of course..."

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Morning evry- Damn!! Jo-chan, you still in your P.J's?" 

"Yes. Since you haven't let me in _any_ hotels, and I'll be residing here, I'll do as I please. Is that all right with you, Shinomori-san?"

Aoshi looked at her briefly then nodded.

"Look, I'm going out today," said Kaoru.

Everyone blinked at her... It was Kaoru but... it wasn't Kaoru...

"What? Ya have a problem?"

They shook their heads.

"Okay then. I have some friends I'd like to meet up with."

As soon as she walked out of the room, there was utter silence. 

"Aoshi, I'd like information on Kaoru as soon as possible," Kenshin said, his eyes glinting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahh, fresh air always did wonders to my body..." Kaoru murmured softly. She went through her purse and pulled out a book. She promptly began to read. The sun still lit up brightly and Kaoru fell asleep.

A voice called her name and shook her gently. Kaoru blinked.

"Oooh," she moaned. "What time is it?"

"It's five past three right now," the person replied.

"WHAT!?" 

"It's five-"

"I heard the time, you baka! I'm just late meeting-"

"Me?" 

Kaoru turned and looked at the person who woke her. 

"SOU-CHAN!!"

"You always did like the park. Especially this one... Oh god I missed you," he murmured softly.

"I missed you, too," Kaoru whispered back, hugging him tightly.

Then pulling back, he asked in a serious tone, "What brings you to Japan? You swore you'd never be back."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So that's it?"

Kaoru scowled.

"It's just a business meeting? I thought it'd be something important! Like, Yumi died or something," Soujiro Seta laughed.

"Besides, if Yumi died, wouldn't you be the first to know?" Kaoru snarled.

"Not really... I haven't been in contact with them," Soujiro mused. 

"You haven't?"

"No... Not really... By the way, did you miss Japan?"

"No. Not really..."

"Why did you leave anyway?"

"Memories..."

Soujiro raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I really don't know. It feels familiar. Besides, I had a great chance of surviving in America. With good pay and a good education."

_Somehow,_ Soujirou thought, _that wasn't the end of it._

"Anyway, I really should go meet Shi-chan and Yu-chan. Haven't seen them in the longest time. How are his burns?"

"They're better. His dermatologist keeps insisting on aloe. But we know it isn't going to get better," Soujiro sighed.

"What do you mean it's not going to get better? If he listens to his dermatologist, it will get better!" Kaoru insisted.

Soujiro winced. _She doesn't know you idiot!_

"Anyways, I met the weirdest people here. They just keep _insisting_ that they know me..."

Soujiro's eyes widened. He blurted, "_You are a reincarnation, too?!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_*_

A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed. I know it's been a long time. Review! Can you guess who Shi-chan and Yu-chan is?


End file.
